


Black's Weakness

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Edging, Exhibitionism Kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Angst (it snuck its way in there), M/M, Master/Pet play Humiliation, Multiple orgasms., Other, Praise Kink, Rare Pair, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Black, Slow Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Black indulges in his weakness.





	Black's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I FINALLY got to the pairing I wanted to write about. These two were the Rare Pair I wanted. I hope you all enjoy!

Black didn’t like to admit that he had a weakness.

Weakness wasn’t an option in his universe. It got you killed within a day of anyone finding out. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard. He’d seen it all before. He knew what having weaknesses did to some people. The only reason he got away with having one was because his brother could take care of himself well enough. He was strong.

But, having two?

Unheard of. It simply wasn’t possible. However, Black had gotten away with it. It took a lot of careful planning and many pleasant surprises to be here, but Black was more than happy to have gotten here. Sneaking behind everyone’s backs was not easy in the slightest, especially when everyone raised their defenses around him. Black had to be extremely careful.

“Kneel for me, little berry.”

Gods, how could his voice even get that deep? How had he been able to hide it from everyone so well?

Black made sure no one knew of this arrangement. Not because of his current lover. No. _He_ was afraid. His little secret, while wouldn’t necessarily get him killed, was absolutely _degrading._ And he wouldn’t have it any other way. The only safe place to indulge in it was in this universe, too. The one universe he thought was so pure and simple was the one his lover lived him.

“Such a cutie. Tell me. Who owns you, _Captain_?” There was a harsh tug on the collar. Black gasped softly.

“You… You do, sir…” Black rasped, knees shaking.

His voice always made him feel so hot. He’d been teasing him all night too. Little glances here and there that they normally saved for the bedroom had been torturing him for hours at the gettogether. He wanted so badly to have his master take him there, in front of everyone. Black wanted to show to them that he was owned, and be jealous that his master chose him.

Black shook those thoughts away. No. That would ruin all of this. The entire reason they kept it secret was because of him. Otherwise, his master would have. He said on more than one occasion as he was pet and cuddled that he would be shown off in front of them had his master got his way. Even so, Black couldn’t drop his façade. He knew that as soon as he showed his weakness to more than one person, he would get used to it and slip up in his own universe. So, he could only indulge here, with his lover, owner, and master.

“Have you been good lately? I would think so. You behaved so well at dinner. I thought for sure you were going to snap at someone, but you held your tongue. I’m so proud of you. Nyeh heh heh.”

That voice… His cunt throbbed horribly at the sound. He wanted to feel his master take him soon. He was always so sweet and gentle. Such care as so far and few… Every little bit of love he felt, of affection he got left him reeling. His head was sent so high in the clouds after every little bit. It was a drug. And he was an addict.

Black pressed his head into the gloved hand that pet him. Was he wrong to love this? Surely, his brother would understand his need. His want for more of this affection. This other kind of love that his world tried so desperately to snuff out. His eyes began to water at the thought. Why was it so hard to get this in his world? What was so wrong with this? This love he felt right now…

“Oh, no! Berry Baby, why are you crying?” He was being lifted into his lover’s arms. The scene was over now and he felt his shoulders shake. He’d ruined the scene. He shouldn’t have cried… His master always stopped as soon as tears were displayed. But, he didn’t want to stop.

“I-I’m sorry. Please, don’t stop! I didn’t mean to cry…” Black said as his lover began to diligently wipe away to tears.

“You didn’t answer my question, Little Berry. Why are you crying?”

Those hands were touching his cheeks again. It sent a shiver through him. Those eyes were on him. So soft, so kind, and so firm. He wanted so much more… To think that he would fall in love with such a person was unthinkable until he realized that he did. He just wished he could love openly, like him. So, Black told him. His lover listened without interrupting, letting him take his time.

Once he was done, his lover spoke once more, “If you want… we can introduce the idea to our friends. Perhaps, if it is possible, we can arrange to give you and your brother a place in our world. I’m sure, with a bit of convincing, my brother would come around to the idea. You’d never have to return to your world again if you do not so wish it.”

“Never… again?” His lover shook his head and smiled brightly at him. It always warmed his soul to see that smile. He loved his master so much… He returned the smile. Nothing mattered in his world anymore. He only wanted this with his lover, his Papy.

The two of them kissed for a bit, reveling in the warmth. Black pulled away and Papyrus showered him with the kisses he always wanted. No part of his face was left untouched.

“I meant it, though…” Black said.

“Meant what?” Papyrus asked.

“What I said earlier,” he replied, looking into his lover’s orange eye-lights. “Don’t stop.”

Papyrus gave him a hesitant look. The scene was over. There was no way of salvaging it and at this point, it would be stupid. It was much better to save it for a different time. They could still enjoy themselves. They could enjoy the gentler things tonight, while they still had time. Comic and Blue would be coming back from Grillby’s soon, along with Swap and Slim from Muffets.

In the end, he smiled and laid the other on the bed gently. He continued with his kisses, leaving absolutely no bone untouched. It left Black nearly screaming when he finally touched his cunt. The slow pumping of those long fingers, bottoming out on his magic had him teetering on the edge three different times, only for Papyrus to pull away to let him cool down a bit.

After the third time, Papyrus pulled his fingers away and sucked all the juices off of them, looking Black in the eye as he did. A devious look came to his lover’s eye lights.

“I’d love to taste you more, Little Berry, but we are a bit short on time,” he said. “So, I’ll settle for making you scream.” Papyrus pulled down his shorts to reveal his own aching erection. It was so long and weeping from the head, a line of precum was sliding down the shaft. Most monsters would be intimidated with its size. Black always loved it when it was inside him. Sometimes he could sweat that it touched his bottom ribs. He felt a long trail of saliva make its way down his chin. He swallowed thickly.

Papyrus smirked and aligned them. Papyrus slowly pushed in, gently working the head in as he always did. Black felt tears forming again. They’d been through this so many times and it somehow always hurt at first. But as his magic began to accommodate it, Papyrus started to thrust a little, working him up to take more and more. He went so agonizingly slow too. His little whimpers and whines took a turn in tone, slipping moans in between them.

Black came hard before Papyrus was even in all the way. He tensed, clamping down on his member like a vice while calling Papyrus’s name. His master stopped and let him come down from the high, leaning down to kiss the tear away.

“Shh…You’re doing so well. See how much you’ve already taken? You’ve done so well, my sweet little berry. So pretty, so sweet.” After another few minutes, Black gave him the go-ahead to continue. He had a lot of stamina after all. Papyrus did so, never wavering in his pace. It was so slow, gentle, _intimate_. Black felt close again. All these emotions were heightening his sensitivity. Papyrus had to stop again to let Black cool down.

Their teeth met briefly before Papyrus continued down his mandible and down to his cervical vertebrae. he left light kisses there that made Black shiver and his walls flutter. He had to pull the collar down a bit to bite down lightly. That made Black gasp and moan loudly, coupled with a hard thrust that pushed Papyrus to the hilt, he was left screaming. His eye lights turned to huge, hazy purple hearts. He was thrown over the edge again.

But, this time Papyrus didn’t stop. He fucked him through that orgasm, at that same slow and steady pace as before. It was slow and torturous at times, but Black just couldn’t find it in him to complain. The slow and steadiness along coupled with the random harshness was perfect. Black was babbling by the time Papyrus’s pace began to falter. He was clutching onto his scapulae, leaving claw marks on them as he clung to his lover desperately. Papyrus just smiled down at him, those kind eye lights never leaving him.

His lover bit him again, forcing him into his last orgasm of the night, one that bordered pain but never crossed over. He was left gasping for breath as Papyrus finished inside of him, flooding his sore walls enough for it to leak out.

They cuddled as they came down from their highs. Black was too weak to do much of anything. He let Papyrus move and manipulate him as he cleaned them both up and dressed Black in one of his own big sweaters. The thing might as well have been a dress. It cut off just above his knees. He was forced into his leggings and Papyrus’s scarf was wrapped around his neck and collar.

Papyrus gave him some water, wrapped him in a blanket and carried him downstairs. Not once did he stop carrying him as he went about reheating some spaghetti and turning on the TV.

“Which movie would you like to watch?” his lover asked. “We’ve got some new human-history movies if you would like to watch one of those.” Razz looked through the titles until he found one that he just couldn’t pass up. He held it out to Papyrus with a smirk. Papyrus looked at him and smiled, kissing him on the head.

“That’s my brother’s favorite. But I’m sure you’ll love it too,” Papyrus said as he began to put on the first season of Star Trek.

Comic and Blue came back a little while later, see black had fallen asleep on Papyrus. Comic saw the shirt and the scarf, but Blue quickly shoved a taco in his mouth, and lead him away. Papyrus knew his brother was going to say something. He expected it. Honestly, his scarf was just as much of a mark as the collar was underneath. His brother would just have to learn to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it may have come out a bit more messy than I wanted, but oh well. I just needed to write about them. I love these two together so much. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr! Check me out if you want to: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
